


Maria

by Kye_Senpai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kye_Senpai/pseuds/Kye_Senpai
Summary: Day after day it’s the same clothes, same food, same work and same annoying twin sister. But then stuff changes for Levi......To a totally different planet?!
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 10





	Maria

Panting, the air wouldn't collide with my lungs, I was slowly starting to lose my head from the fuzziness. I couldn't breathe the smoke That burned everywhere around me, it was destroying me

Had I known the distraction to soon come my way-

Had I known my fate-

Would I still have made the choices I did? Yes. Would I still have suffered in the name of love? Of course. What would have happened if I choose to live? I'd stay by his side.

Was this heart raking pain worth it? Yes, yes it was. My visions turned red and the trees of fire bleed into my vision. This is just how life is, so unfair......

//////////———————————————-///////////

"Good morning."

_Fuck off, whatever bitch of a person or thing you are. I'm sleeping_

"Gooood Morning."

This time the call was louder and directed right into my ear. A crawl shiver went down my spine. I shot out of bed making myself tumble over the edge, landing on my butt. I rub my bottom as I sent a glare to the person hovering over me. My sister...

"What the hell are you doing?!" I jerked my head over as I yelled at her, but her blank demeanor did not change.

" waking up your lazy butt." Lazy?! Who is she calling lazy! As I was about to growl out, she predicted as much and broke between my sentence before I could speak " get ready, we need to get to work and please fix your hair."

And with that she walked into the bathroom, not having the urge to run after her and fight, I rub my temples already feeling the headache take over my forehead.

" you're lucky I like you!" A very simple Saying on my part, but I said with pride.

"Wish I could say the same." She popped her letters as she glanced out the bathroom door, quickly going back in. _That little..!_

My eyes rolled at her antics, _she's such a child. I should probably get ready._

Stalking over to my wardrobe as I muttered curses, scanning through my choices, well my two choices for work. Such a boring life, everything is routine, picked out to perfection. We never break the schedule, a lifeless path that's always set on replay. Day in and day out the same old thing. Would it hurt for a little bit of change.

My choices were between a white long sleeve button up collar, with a black tie to hang over my neck. Black slacks and brown work shoes. The other one was a bit more fashionable I'd say, a black button up with a cream white tie, a fitted skirt that flake down to my thighs. So short. Fishnet stockings along with some combat boots. I played with the piercing on my ear, a simple stud with a chain, I tugged at it for a bit before picking my outfit. It doesn't really matter the gender, no one would say anything if I were to wear a skirt. A lot of boys wear skirts as well, I threw on the fitted skirt, it hugged on my outside legs. I slouched back on my bed as I laced up my boots .

At this time mikasa decided to come out of her hide away place in the bathroom, she was wearing the white long sleeve with black pants. She just stood in the doorway of the bathroom and looked at me, just looked saying nothing. I looked back with the same amount of energy. Which was none. She looked down at the skirt, and rose an eyebrow.

" come on, this isn't the first time I've worn a skirt." I sighed, standing up from the comfortable cushion of my bed, I drag my feet towards the door. Mikasa followed behind me.

" I just find it funny that you can pull off that skirt better than any of the girls here, including myself." She smirked as if she suggested something, she looked down at me. I answered her with a scowl, I was older than her and a guy, but she still towered over me like I was a mouse. How annoying...

" i'm going to take that as a complement." My nose hung in the air, refusing to let her win. She was trying to blow my confidence right now and make me dwindle to a flustered mess. I'm no girl! The skirt it's just more comfortable than those tacky pants.

"It was, no need to get all worked up Mr. grumpy"

Choosing to ignore her comment, we continue down the long hallways painted a simple white color. Silence hung in there, but we both preferred it. We just looked down at the halls that we've walked over 100 times.

We made our way to the high tech room, we weren't late that's for sure. People were still scrambling to get inside to their isolated computer desk. Some already there doing the work, some goofing off and chitchatting, and others just stayed silent minding their own business.

Survey Corps Academy as a school, Home, and workplace, for the talented and brilliant minded of the world. Better known as pestaters.

People are brought here from all over the globe. But not only do we work here, we live here. We were raised here since we were infants and never we never leave once we are granted in. People say it's an honor to live here, to work under the elders. What a load of shit.

In the mega control rooms, one that has high Technology that not even the government can get their hands on. A large network database that sees all. People are watch consistently by the elders. People like us, pestaters, have a " special brain" as what the elders say. And they can pinpoint that brain the second we are made in our mothers womb.

Then, the elders watch the parents. To make sure they don't tamper with the pestaters mind. And if that child is tempered and anyway, they are title no longer useful and they live on with their life. The elders have eyes on them constantly. And as soon as a pestater Child is born...

" get the retrievers ready- a Pestater has been born"The boss elder will yell out to the people. Everyone knows what will happen next.

The receivers are sent to the hospital. Maybe within minutes after the child is born, where they take the baby without hesitation. The parents have no clue it's coming, but in this day and age should be prepared for it. And then before they know it, the parents will never see their baby again.

Most will cry, but that's not really a surprise.

The babies are then taken here, Survey corps Academy. From infants, to adults, we are taught the basics of life. How to walk, talk, eat, use the bathroom, run, and most of all how to fight. How to hold a knife or how to break someone's neck. How to shoot a gun or throw a knife. The vital pinpoints in someone's throbbing system with one pinch I could break down in a second. How to abandon all emotions and take someone's life.

Most can't handle this, so they are used for their brains, of course me and mikasa were a definition of Perfect. We have no problem throwing away our emotions and taking away someone's life. We didn't really know any different, we were kids and that's how we were raised to be. We didn't see anything different

When we turned 12, it was time to be a sorted into our houses. It's what we study and train at and then when we turn 20, it would become our occupation. Mikasa and I were the best and yet we weren't put into the house That would make our killing nature be put to good use. Instead we were placed into one that needed brains and technology. We didn't ask why, we didn't have a say in it

The elders begin by taking one student behind the grand door. Then they run multiple brain scans and test, followed by ability cycles. In order to find where they belong. There are three categories.

**The engineers**

They build the spaceships, they build our weapons, anything mechanical, they build. Mikasa and I were place here.

**The explorers**

They explore the entire galaxy. Different planets, different worlds. Besides the receivers and elders, they are the only ones who can leave Survery cords. I'm still upset to this day I wasn't placed here. A part of me has always longed for the day I leave these walls.

**The Scientists**

They are the brains and mastermind behind this whole operation. They are also the academies doctors.

Once place, you begin your training for the desired field. And on your 20th birthday, you're officially graduate and begin working. Mikasa and I are only twins to ever be born as pestatars. One mother and father have never produce more than one pestatar. But our parents produce two.

And thus, that is how I found myself here. The 24-year-old engineered stuck in this shit hole.

Alongside my sister, Mikasa. I don't know how I could've survived here without her. As much as we fight, she is the only one that keeps my mind level headed.

"Ahm"

A whisper cough to my right broke me out of my thoughts, I chose to ignore it. That only earned me another cough and a jab to the side. I was definitely not in the mood for her games. I shrugged off her elbow that was digging into my side and continued my lab work. Apparently she did not like being ignored.

" i'm trying to get your attention!" Mikasa stopped and yelled in my ear for the second time this morning.

" would you be quiet?" I snapped to her, already missing the silence we had when we were walking into the quart room. " you know the elders hate that sort of language."

" Sue me." She marked as she swung her hips, placing both our hands on the bone of her sides. A flick of her eyes as she rolled them. Her jet hair flicked with her. Same fucking hair, same fucking face, yeah she's definitely my twin.

" what did you need anyway?" I mumbled The question out, not feeling like being scolded today. I already had a growing headache.

"Did you hear about Eld and Petra?" Great more gossip. Mikasa pause before she continued. " they broke up"

That's when her sinister grin appeared, just having sight of that smile showing up send shivers down my spine. Not again!

" seriously mikasa!?" I spun around from my computer pointing A finger at her. " we have work to do- gossip later"

I returned back to my workstation. I ignored the obvious Eye roll mikasa gave me, after standing behind me for a little bit she returned her work also. In the sounds of tapping and tools clicking was the only sound that drowned out the silence.

I could feel eyes crave in the back of my head, it sent a sense of uncomfortableness behind my back. Curiosity took the best of me and I peeked over my shoulder just enough to see the elders staring right back at me. Their eyes, such chilling eyes. I quickly turned back around continuing my work. What weirdos...

////—(~~)-////

"Ugh, I hate our job so much. So tiring" I twirled a fry around my finger before crunching it into half. Complaining to the people I would call friends.

" at least you get to wear a cool shirt and tie" Erwin scrunched up his ridiculous big eyebrows together. Tugging at the loose white cloth wrapped around his chest. He didn't cover up much, his big bulky structure made it look like he was about to rip his so called-clothes.

" I'm stuck with these stupid white scrubs. Because the elders think only the women should have lab coats." His fingers tapped against the wood of the table, annoyance was written all over his face. I couldn't blame him.

" that's not really a very rational thing to complain about!" The screeches of hanji, screamed as she sat right beside me. She cracked her glasses up between her fingers. She was wiping them off with enough force to break them. Yeah I'm surrounded by idiots... " how about we can complain about the shortage of chemicals in my lab!"

There is one thing that could make hanji mad, they definitely pick the right thing to set her off. She'd go crazy if she didn't have something to do at all times. Or should I change that to something to blow up. she prompt her hands on the table, we all silently waited for her next move. She slammed her face back on the table creating a thunder. I grab my tea from the table making sure I didn't spill.

We all looked at her as if she was crazy, she was crazy!

" oh buzz off" she slammed her head on the table. Probably hard enough for skin to break. Mikasa clapped, while I ran a hand over hange lab coat, in a soothing motion. Last thing we need is for her to go berserk and blow up this Academy. Maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing though-

" and what the hell are you so happy about?" Erwin referred to the girl sitting beside him, her soft clap soon turning to monstrous one.

" can a woman not be happy?" She quickly fired back at him. To this she earned a chuckle from the blonde.

" you complain the most out of all of us." Erwin reached for his cake. Now that's something we can all agree on. He Took a bite out of the dry bread. Not even the food is good here, you think it would be. " don't annoy me"

" anyways, I've got some juicy gossip." She turned to all three of us, her eyes sparkling with proportion.

"YES!" Hanji's head shot up, shocking me as I quickly removed my hand.

Here it comes

" please don't say eld-" but of course it was.

"ELD AND PETRA ARE DONEZO!" Her voice burned through the cafeteria. I face palmed at the shocks of my two comrades. Why are they so surprised? It's not like they don't break up every week.

" how did you even hear about that?" I was skeptical about her information. " I mean they have been gone on a mission and there's no way you could have communication with the ship."

Mikasa looked offended by my words, I waited for her answer. Knowing it was going to be something, she was going to talk hours and hours about, whatever new information she had. Even when we got back to our room.

" how dare you doubt my knowledge" she deadpanned. Right on cue the 'famous' explorers come in.

" The explores have returned!" Someone yelled amongst the crowd. Claps and applause cheer through the auditorium. In walked the elite force known as the explorers.

There he was in all his glory, eld gin. Easily the most attractive man I've ever laid eyes on. Of course, he has no idea I even exist. And that's OK. He's an explorer, I'm an engineer, I wouldn't expect him to.

To his left, was his absolute stunning and wonderful girlfriend. Or now ex-girlfriend I should say. She was perfect in every way, I envy her. Not because she had eld, or because of her looks. But simply because she's an explorer. She got to leave, they all did.

They got to go out and to not only our world, but different worlds. I would do anything to be able to leave these walls. To discover something new, to breathe the air of other planets. I would do anything, to get out of my current help.

I know I didn't belong here. I know this isn't the place for me. I belong in the wild, exploring. As much as the dirt and the unclean things, I would do anything to see a glimpse of the outside world.

I hated feeling of being caged, but I was a pet that had a leash, and the leash was tightly held by my owners. The elders would never let me go, they will never let anyone go. I'm doomed to be a pet forever.

//Later that night//

"Who knows? Maybe they Will need a new recruit someday."Hanji leaned against the golden rails of the staircase, trying to cheer up Levi

"Not a chance" The raven sighed. He wrapped his arms around the shoulders and look towards the grand gates. The gates that lead to the outside. The outside he's so longed for.

" you know the rules once our field is chosen there is no changing. Being an explorer will never happen."

Levi wanted to cry at the thought, but he couldn't bring himself to. Crying was weak, such an emotion shouldn't be shared in front of people. No matter how close you are. It's better to hate than love, at least you won't get hurt and betrayed in the end.

" on the bright side, you have me." Mikasa jumped off the single step. She placed her arms behind her back and lean forward in front of Levi, she sticks her tongue out and gave him a little wink. Hange burst it out laughing, and Levi let a small smile slip. Maybe a little emotion wouldn't hurt.

" you're right." Levi decided to look at the bright side, he has people he loves even though they're annoying as hell. They're his family, the closest thing he's ever known to it at least.

" i'm exhausted" The brunette stretched her arms over her head, she puffed out her chest and let a Yawn slip through her mouth. She wiped away the crust in the corner of her eyes underneath her glasses. " have a good night guys! See you tomorrow!"

She turned around sprinting down the halls like a madman, and she just said she was tired.....

" I know I'm not the greatest... Who am I kidding I am the greatest." Mikasa concluded. " but we get to be together every day. And that's something to be happy about!"

" couldn't agree more, Mikasa" the shorter male was happy he had Mikasa to endure the pain along with him.

" let's go get some rest." She hunched over her tall figure. Levi nudged her collarbone with his shoulder and urged her to continue their way to their room. And not to pass out in the middle of the court.

Getting in there is the room-more like stumbling- it was all a blur. They threw their clothes off and ripped open there's sheets from their beds. Both falling down with a sigh, a hard day of labor puts stress on one's mind.

" all right, lights out pretty Boy. I need my beauty rest." Mikasa rolled over on her side. Her cheek squished against the pillow. Making her look like a chipmunk in Levi's eyes. Although her statement made Levi grumble.

" I haven't even finished my hair!" With that Mikasa turned the lights off, leaving Levi in various dark. "Jerk" he whispered.

Levi expected some type of reaction out of her, he got snoring as an answer.

" I know you weren't sleeping! No one falls asleep that fast!" He yells over.

" not sleeping, just choosing to ignore you."Plainly and calmly she stated, Levi let a little laughter go through. His sister was one-of-a-kind definitely.

He plopped face first down onto the massive pillows, snuggling deeper, flipping over on his back. Extending one arm under his head the other coming up to cover his mouth as he weeped.

Oh yes, I could never forget. Mikasa and I share a room. The elders allowed it because were siblings. Lucky us... Not

I laid in bed and stared at the ceiling for what felt like forever. Thinking about exploring.

hey it may never happen but doesn't mean a boy can't dream of it.

**"Attention all the residence ages 20 years and older!"**

The intercom's rang in the small room. Almost enough to make the ground shake. Mikasa groaned from sleep.

" Elder Pixis better have a goddamn good reason for waking me up so early." Her groggily voice woke my brain up. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes. Only a few hours of sleep, not enough.

**"We are holding a conference in the grand entrance. So please get up and dress and then meet Elder Rico by the Glock doors."**

**" I repeat all residents of the age 20 years and older meet at the Glock door now!"**

"Wonder what this can be about?" I said more to myself. I shield in my eyes as mikasa suddenly turned on the lights. The once darkness Id known came until light in my eyes are yet to adjust..

" Who knows. But get up. I am not going to be late because of your hair." I slowly sat up out of bed and looked Mikasa Dead in the eyes.

" you take longer with your hair than I do!" Mikasa consider this for a brief moment.

" OK, true." She agreed, before walking to her closet.

_I should probably get ready._

I pulled the same clothes on that I had worn only a few hours earlier. I looked at the time and realized we needed to hurry down. I called for mikasa not waiting for her to come out the door before I sprinted down to the glock doors.

Everyone was gathered, right below the grand staircase.

" hello pestartars." Elder Rico clasp her hands together getting everyone's attention. She pushed her glasses up to the brim of her nose. A lot like Hange...

" we've gathered you here today for a special reason. We've decided one of our houses is lacking in size. More and more planets are forming, missions are getting harder and longer. We need more bodies, more support. We need more scientists and engineers to explore." Elder pixis followed up on elder Rico's welcome, his hands behind his back as he strained his eyes on all of us. Like he was sizing us up.

" therefore, we've decided to select only two individuals to become explorers" _hah..? What did they just say?...!_

Shock took over me, and I could only stare at the elders as they continue their speech. This must be wrong, they said it themselves no one can adventure out of their fields!

" we will hold the usual agility and mind Stimulation to see who best fits. Anyone who wants too many run through stimulations. But remember, only two will be recruited." Elder Pixis laughed like a madman.

"Stimulation starts in one hour. Come prepared and ready."

The elders finished what they were saying, giving a fear gaze towards all of us, most reeked of fear and excitement....

Once the elders left the grand staircase everyone burst into cheers and smiles. Now that I'm thinking about it everyone wants to leave... But this is my only chance I can't lose it!

Determination swelled up in me as I watch the grand doors open. Everyone stopped their hoots and holler's as the doors opened. Just like mice everyone scramble to their rooms to get changed.


End file.
